A HTTYD Dream
by Firestreak14
Summary: I had a dream last night, one that was so incredibly real, I had to write it down! HTTYD characters were in my dream! Some pieces are a little blurry, but I've managed to hold onto most of it. I'm not sure whether I should make a story of it or not... What do you think? A short summary of the dream will be up soon. Ugh, this summary was awful though...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys... So I had this really weird/strange but super cool dream last night.**

** I've been working on a collage of paintings/drawings of Toothless and Hiccup in an art class that I'm taking, and last night I had a dream and they were in it! I strangely remember most of it, but its gonna take a while for me to get it all down. I'm also going to have to add in a little stuff so that it somewhat makes sense. Im still writing down the dream, so be patient and it will be up soon. If you guys like it, I'll try and make it into a longer story with multiple chapters. Well, Im gonna go delve into the depths of my subconsious now so, later !**

**-Firestreak ^_^**


	2. 2) It started with

**Alright you lot, here's part of the full summary of my dream. I'll complete it in the next chapter(maybe two...), don't worry! I just didn't want you guys to have to wait that long. Lemme know what you think! -Firestreak^_^ **

**Ps: I tried to be as detailed as possible, but its hard because my dream is fading, and fast.  
Pps: I apologize for any poor spelling, I was trying to type really fast before I could forget anything.  
Ppps: a line break means a change of scene  
AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST... This is set about 2 years after HTTYD took place, so Hiccup and Astrid are about 16-ish. **

* * *

It started with a ship. A ship slowly creeping through an eerie fog, clear enough for one to see about 10 or so feet out,before visibility becomes impossible. Large, dangerous

rocks jut out of the water. And though there is no one steering, the ship smoothly changes its course every time we are in danger of crashing.

This is no ordinary ship though. It's a viking ship, long and narrow, with shields varying in color and design decorating the sides. Most of them appear worn, as though they had

been created many years ago, but somehow I know they were made only 3 years back. One embellished with a dragon breathing fire and another dark green, edged with

some sort of metal. My gaze travels until it lands on a shield that bears a painting of sorts. A closer look reveals a painting of an island which, for some reason, I know

undeniably to be Berk. I straighten up and turn around, my eyes following the towering mast to its top. The sails droop, weighed down by the heavy moisture in the air.

The sound of light footsteps brings my attention back to the deck.

I am not startled. Astrid is making her way towards me from the prow of the boat, braid hanging down her back, also weighed down with moisture. She reaches my side and

turns to face the front of the ship, eyes slanted upward slightly. I follow her gaze and know she is thinking of Hiccup.

She lets out a long sigh. "I really don't see why he and Toothless need to _fly_ to steer the ship. I mean, we all know that Toothless is perfectly capable of finding his way from the ship!" Clearly exasperated, she throws her hands up. "Does he not wanna be near us or something?"

She looks over at me in question, but I merely shrug and tell her,"He's not in the best of moods today. Remember?"

Her gaze shifts down a bit, but almost immediately goes back to the fog ahead, and I can tell that she remembers. "I just wish he'd talk to me" she whispers.

I sigh. Rest my hand on her arm. Give her a sympathetic smile. She returns with a worried one.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

It's a gorgeous day. We cleared the ominous fog and jutting rocks hours ago, sailing into calmer waters. The breeze caught the sails almost immediately, carrying us along swiftly.

The ocean is in a good mood today.

And fortunately, so is Hiccup.

A rope had been attached to Toothless's saddle, and he and Hiccup had been pulling/steering the ship the ship through the fog. Toothless's radar was a blessing at times.

They landed when we cleared the fog and Toothless went and curled up for a nap against the mast. Astrid and Hiccup were leaning up against his side, Hiccup with his arm

around her, and Astrid resting her head on his shoulder. I was sitting up next to Toothless's head, stroking his iridescent scales. Beautiful.

All the oars were pulled in, unneeded, thanks to the constant breeze. The sun shone warmly on us and enormous, puffy clouds drifted lazily across the sky.

Astrid suddenly spoke. "How long will it take for us to reach the island?", she asked. I felt as though she had asked me so I answered, "At this rate, we'll arrive in about a day's time, unless the wind picks up. Then I'd say about five or so hours."

I never once glanced up from Toothless's scales, but I knew she had nodded.

I heard Hiccup shift a bit and looked over at them. I couldn't help but smile. Astrid was beginning to nod off, her head nestled in the crook of his shoulder and neck. Hiccup

kissed her forehead, and I saw a small smile form on Astrid's lips. Hiccup settled his head atop hers, and looked out on the water.

I hear him whisper, more to himself than any of us, "Almost there Dad. I can do it."

I looked away, a little embarrassed. I let out a small, longing sigh. "Well Toothless," I whisper to him, "Looks as though everything is gonna turn out alright."

He opens one eye, and gazes at me fondly. I love looking at his eyes. Like a grassy meadow during an electric storm. The lightning strikes, but does not frighten me. It

only intrigues. He moans softly, closes his eyes, and nudges my hand. I stroke his scaly nose and rest my little head against his big one.

"Thanks bud."

* * *

**Well, that's part 1. Plz review! My dream was almost like watching a movie. I saw myself, but was myself at the same time. An "out-of-body-experince" sort of thing. Like someone had removed my eyes and kept moving them to different points of view, kinda like how they cut together camera angles. Some parts of my dream are really vivid, others less so, and some parts I've completely forgotten. I haven't gotten to the super cool stuff yet, so just hold on, okay! More coming! Also, once I get the whole summary out I'm going to start over in a new story, so that I can write a solid plot line for this. I think we were on a quest of some sort... I CAN'T BLOODY REMEMBER! **


End file.
